prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Fresh Pretty Cure! Asobi Collection
Read further: Video Games Fresh Pretty Cure! Asobi Collection is a DS game focusing on [[Fresh Pretty Cure!|''Fresh Pretty Cure!]]. It features a series of minigames, battles, and dress up features. Of which more become unlocked as you play more or use Donut Cards in the password section. It was first released on October 29, 2009. Also coming included in the box is a random card with an outfit or object on it that can be used at any ''Pretty Cure All-Stars Fresh Dream Dance. Description The player originally starts on Love's route but can choose between two others: Miki or Inori's. Later in the game, after a battle with Eas, Setsuna/Cure Passion is unlocked. The goal of the game is to play mini games and earn Clover Coins. Which can be used to play the mini game to unlock outfit items and pictures. A player can earn up to 5 Clover Coins per mini game play, depending on how well they did. A user can store up to five chalices worth of 20 Clover Clones. While each girl has the donut mini-game, dress up game, and dancing game, a few of them can play the same game but with alternate goals. Below is a list of mini games and their descriptions: Love's Route Love has 9 Mini-Games: Chiffon Chase: Indicated by a Clover symbol, this mini game involves Love chasing after Chiffon through town. The player must tap Love as she approaches obstacles consisting of two diferent types of flower pots. Quick, small taps make small jumps, while holding the pen on Love will make her perform longer jumps. If she runs into too many obstacles the mini game will end. Dress up Mode: Indicated as a pink dress symbol. As more outfits are unlocked, the player can change the characters clothing. You can choose between tops, bottoms, shoes, and dresses. Certain items cannot be put together and will have an X on them if it is in effect. Chiffon Care: Indicated by a baby bottle. Chiffon can be fed, dressed up for a moment, and pet. On the top screen, a circle shows different icons for her moods. She will act much like the icon that is lit up. Ranging from giggling happily, to giving the cold shoulder or crying. The goal is to keep Chiffon happy. Find Chiffon: Indicated by a Maze icon, the goal of this game is to control Love and guide her through a maze to locate Chiffon. If the player takes too long to locate her, she will sometimes randomly transport to another spot. On the top screen an icon shows the map, Chiffon's location, and Love's location. Dancing: A red boot icon, at the start of the Dancing mini game, you can pick up to three of the girls to use, but are only required to use at least one. After you made your selection you can choose to have them in Pretty Cure form or not by clicking the Linkrun. After making your selection you can pick 1 stage, and 1 song and the performance begins. The player must tap the stars that appear, as well as the giant clover. When a shape or a small pink orb appears they must be traced. On top screen Chiffon sits with small clovers above her head, with petals being added to rate the performance. Making Donuts: A heart donut icon. The point of this game is to decorate the donuts to match the three shown on top of the screen. Depending on what character you use, you can sometimes decorate freely instead. The items useable include: Whip Cream, strawberries, kiwi, orange, chocolate sprinkles, rainbow sprinkles, four frostings, and spare donuts if you mess up or are unhapp with what you made. Prize Catcher: A pink gashopon with a crane over it icon. Using the Clover coins you gathered, you can now unlock prizes. Which include items for Chiffon, and outfit pieces. You can choose from 7 gashapon, as well as the speed for your crane. Fast uses 1 coin, medium speed uses 2, and slowest uses 3. Inori's Route Cinema: Film strip icon. A room that allows you to watch the opening video. Story: A book icon, In story mode you can pick from a set of images. 12 sets in total, each having 3 images for a total of 36 images in all. You reassemble them and are ranked on your speed. Coloring Book: A yellow/orange crayon icon. Pick from 12 images to color with a variety of objects, items, and colors to choose from. Miki's Route Hair Salon: brown hair with red bow icon. The rule of the game is to give the character before you a makeover. On the top screen Miki will show you what the hair should look like and the clover coins won are determined on how well you do out of all three styles. Randomly you can freely choose the hair and decor. You can choose from 12 hairstyles, 10 colors, and 8 decorations. Bento: A bento icon. You are freely allowed to decorate the bento box. You start by picking one shape/pattern, a total of 8 in total. You have 4 menu's to choose from, ranging from many foods like hamburger or onigiri to a single strawberry or cakes. The goal of this mini game is to fill it as much as you can. Setsuna's Route Chiffon Rescue: Indicated by a clover symbol. Playing as Tart, you must hurry up and get to Chiffon before a black cat gets her. To do this you have to walk/run while avoiding the sleeping cats. Once the Z marks turn red they are about to wake up, everytime you are not in a shadow when they do, you will be temporarily stunned which allows the cat to get closer to Chiffon. Vine Swing: Another clover symbol icon. You play as Tart in this game also and must use the vines to collect bottles as you make your way to Chiffon who is waiting on top of a tree. You lose three bottles for every vine you miss. Codes: Indicated by a pink ? symbol, Setsuna will lay down four Donut cards. Using this, you can collect new items. To see some codes, view the Trivia section below. Battle Mode Battles are unlocked as a yellow or green gem symbol with bold, shocking colors around it. Either Eas, Westar, or Soular will send a Nakewameke to attack Pretty Cure. The battle begins with the Pretty Cure transforming and introducing themselves. Each girl has three forms of an attack. Their main involves three orbs with their color and symbol appearing on it. If all three are hit, the Pretty Cure will kick or punch the target. The second form of attack is a team attack with a single orb for both girls and if hit, they will attack together. The final and strongest attack is each pretty cure consist of her first special attack. (Love Sunshine, Healing Prayer, Espoir Shower), shown by a big star with her symbol in it. At the end of a battle, a random Cure will start her upgrade form of that attack. As she cast it, its up to the player to spin her rod around in circles while its casting. As indicated by the sparkle trail following the DS pen. After battling Eas, you will gain Setsuna as an unlockable character and Cure Passion will be added to the battles. Trivia *The game received a score of 30 (8/7/8/7) on Famitsu. *The song choices in this game are from the Fresh Pretty Cure opening and ending themes. "Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure hybrid ver.", "H@ppy Together!!!", and "You make me happy!" *To unlock Setsuna its suggested often that Eas will appear after you get 100 clover coins. However, she shows up before then some of the time. Once she is beaten, Setsuna's route, Cure passion, and the Passwords are unlocked. *The following can be unlocked by picking the corresponding Donut Cards: #Movie battle - 3 4 3 1 #Clothes - 1 2 4 2 #1 4 3 2 #2 3 1 2 #3 1 3 4 #4 3 2 1 #4 4 2 1 External link Bandai Games page for the game Gallery Asobi.png|Box art DS.png|The Cures in the commercial for the game Bad luck.png|Love trying to decorate donuts Love Rod.png|Peach uses the Rod Gashapon.png|Love winning a gashapon Hair bad.png|Love given an afro in the opening Boxart back.png|Back of the Box Map.png|Love Map at the start of the game Bento guide.png|Miki shows the player how to make a Bento Category:Video Games Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Merchandise